Super Paper Loud
by LH33461
Summary: Lincoln Loud gets a free copy of Super Paper Mario off eBay that is very messed up so he will now have to survive through an amazing adventure
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

 **Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction so there might be some mistakes but hopefully you guys still like it so I'm happy to present Super Paper Loud!**

"Unngggg I'm so BORED" Lincoln then talks to the audience,"You would think with 10 sisters you would be so busy you wouldn't have any time to do anything ,well that's wrong, I know I have things to do like read comics and play video games, but, I read and re-read and re-re-read all my comics and beat re-beat and you guessed it re-re-beat all my video games" said Lincoln.

"I guess I can watch tv", But as Lincoln turned on the TV there was a commercial for a new game called Super Paper Mario "That game looks pretty cool!" Exclaimed Lincoln "But it's 40 dollars!?

"Hey Lincoln"

"AHH!!!, oh, it's just you Lucy". "I see you want that game" Lucy said

"Yea, but its forty dollars!" Also, how did you know that" Lincoln asked

"I have my ways, also I looked online and I saw one for free on eBay" Lucy said.

"Really!? Show me!" Lincoln exclaimed

Lincoln and Lucy went to the family computer which is a little younger than vanzilla."See right here" Lucy said

"It says it's in good condition to let's get it!" Lincoln said, "are you sure you want this I saw this guy selling things like magic balls and witchcraft things" Lucy said.

"I'm so bored I don't care, so let's still get it" Lincoln said.

 **Somewhere in an unknown place**

"Hahaha! Those bozos actually bought the game!"

"They don't know what's gonna happen to them!"

"I've been trying to get rid of that ga- I mean THING for weeks and now some other people will have to deal with it!"

 **The Next Day...**

Lincoln talks to the audience, "Today is the day the game comes in the mail!!" "I'm so excited!", "There's the mailman!".

"Kids it's time for breakfast!" Lynn. Sr said (Sr means senior) "Dad ima go get the mail first" Lincoln said.

"Ok just hurry back" Lynn. Sr said. Lincoln ran out to the mailbox, and he was happy to see the game inside the mailbox. "Yesss! It's actually here, I won't be bored anymore!" Lincoln said. He was right he won't be bored, but for much longer than he would expect.

"Alright kids since Lincoln is back we can have breakfast!" Lynn. Sr said. The loud family was having a good breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon. After everyone was done Lola shouted something no one expected.

"FIRST ONE TO THE COUCH GETS COUCH COMMANDO!" Lincoln was suprised by this as he jumped out of his chair, Lola and Lana were ahead of him until he leaped over them both, then got past Lynn by juking her out. Until him and Lori were the leaders they both pushed and shoved until Lincoln leaped and made it to the couch first! "Yes!!"

"Dang it" exclaimed all the loud sisters. As they all started to go up the stairs Lincoln said "Wait!" They all stopped and looked at him "before you guys go up I want your opinion on my new game". All the sisters groaned as they came back down.

Lincoln got out his Walkie talkie and called Clyde. "Clyde come in"... "What's up Lincoln" Clyde said, "Don't you know that new game Super Paper Mario" Lincoln said.

"Yea why", "well I got it! So if you can you should come!" Lincoln said .

"Wow how did you get it"!? Clyde said.

"Long story just come and see!" Lincoln said

 **5 mins later...**

"Alright everyone I'm gonna pop it in!" Lincoln put the disk in and it went to the title screen but suddenly a portal appeared in the TV! "What is that!?" Lynn said

"RUN!" Lisa said but it was to late they all got sucked in but little did they know this would start a very amazing adventure.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one:**

 **Just to let you guys know I will be doing my own twist to the storyline of Super Paper Mario to make it fit for the Loud House hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

"AHHHHHH!!" screamed Lincoln as he fell through the air... BOOM! 

"Owww...where am I!? Lincoln said.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!"Bowser said

"AND WHO IS THAT WITH THE WHITE HAIR!"

"Is th-that B-B-Bowser?! Said Lincoln

"YEA IM BOWSER WHO ELSE WOULD I BE... AND WHO ARE YOU!?

"I-I am L-L-Lincoln Loud!

"WELL LINCOLN YOUR MY MINION NOW SO AS I WAS SA- wait, WHITE HAIR KID YOU HAVE A MUSTACHE OR AM I SEEING THINGS!"

"No why!" Lincoln then looks behind him, "Oh my god are you Mario and Luigi!"

"Let's-a-go" said Mario

"Shhh! we were trying to rescue peach and make a secret entry... also what's your name" asked Luigi

"Lincoln, Lincoln Loud"

"Well-Well-Well if it isn't Mario and green stache" said Bowser"

"His name is Luigi!" Said Lincoln he hated when people called Luigi green stache

"Whatever what are you here for!?" Asked Bowser

"We're here for the Princess!" Said Luigi

"What! I don't have the Princess, I was actually just discussing my next plan to kid- I MEAN that's not the point I'm gonna beat you right here right now Mario and green stache!"

"MARIO HELPP!" Screamed Princess Peach

"BLECK, HAHAHA, your precious Proncess has been taken by... COUNT BLECK!"

"What's going on!!" Said Lincoln and Luigi at the Same time.

"Who are you!?" Said Bowser

"Me COUNT BLECK is the chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus!" I am here to get rid of the chosen ones so it will make the domination of every dimension easier!"

Mario then tried to jump and attack Count Bleck but to everyone's surprise he was invincible.

"Puny warrior you can't hurt me!"

He then created a black hole that grabbed both Mario and Lincoln and knocked them out.

"BIG BRO" screamed Luigi

"NOW TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE DEMOLISHED!" said Count Bleck

Count Bleck created a giant black hole that sucked up everyone.

"I WILL RULE ALL DIMENSIONS!!" said Count Bleck

While Linclon was unconscious he had visions of him and his sisters just sitting around until everyone got kidnapped by that Count Bleck but then he started to wonder, where they all are...

 **In Flipside...**

"Oh man... Guys we need a diaper change!"

"Poo-poo!" Exclaimed Lily

"That smells terrible!"

In Lily's mind she was also thinking about all of her siblings.

 **In Lineland...**

"This place looks weird". Said Lisa 

"Hey what are you doing here!" Said a random enemy

"What are you!?" Asked Lisa

"That doesn't matter guys lets put her in a cage and throw her in the secret area!"

"Oh no" said Lisa

 **In Gloam Valley...**

"I knew Lincoln shouldn't have gotten that game." said Lucy

"So invading my mansion I see!" said a mysterious girl

"I didn't mean to" said Lucy

"Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook if you work for me!"

"What if I don't." said Lucy

"You will be sorry!" said the mysterious girl

"Fine I'll work for you" said Lucy

"Ok, what I want you to do is scare off people that try to come in this mansion got it!" said the girl

"Yes." said Lucy

"Good." said the girl

"*Sigh*." said Lucy

 **In The Bitlands...**

"Where are we Lana!?" Asked Lola

"I don't know!" Said Lana

"Who are you!?!?" Asked Francis

"The real question is what are you!" Said Lola

"Cool! A giant lizard!" Said Lana

"Not ready for girls yet! Guards! Put them in the dungeon!"

"I'm a Princess I don't go in dungeons!!" said Lola

"HELP!!" They both screamed

 **In Outer Space...**

"Why am I in a bathroom stall?" said Lynn

She then opened the door but she couldn't breath! She then closed the door 

"Woah... Guess I have to stay in here, well the good thing is,there are toilet paper and a toilet so I think I'm ok!"

"This place is weird" said Luan

"I can't make any jokes cause there is nothing to joke about and no one to joke to." said Luan

"Man where is everyone?" Asked Luan

 **In The Land Of The Cragnons...**

You guys like, need new outfitts" said Leni

"We don't need new outfits." Said a Cragnon 

"We need to try stop end of dimensions" said a different Cragnon 

"What's like a dimension?" Asked Leni

"It where we are now" said a Cragnon

"Where are we right now?" Asked Leni

"Land of the Cragnons" said a Cragnon

"Where's that?" Asked Leni

"Stop asking questions!"said all the Cragnons 

"Like ok you don't have to yell" said Leni

 **In Sammers Kingdom...**

"Where am I!?" Said Lori

"Your in Sammers Kingdom and I'm the king!"

He then pushed her in a cage and announced 

"Whoever wins gets all the prizes and a girl!"

"ARE YOU LITERALLY SERIOUS!" Screamed Lori

 **Back at Bowsers castle...**

coln...

Lin...

"LINCOLN" screamed Tippi

"AHH" screamed Lincoln as he awoke

"We need to go to Flipside" said Tippi

"Where's Flipside, who are you, and WHY!?" asked Lincoln

"I'll explain later just come with me and Mario" said Tippi

Lincoln huddled with Mario and Tippi as Tippi flipped them all into different dimensions.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"Ok first question, what is this place!?" asked Lincoln

"This is Flipside" said Tippi

"Ok second question who are you?" asked Lincoln

"My names Tippi and I'm a pixel" said Tippi

"Ok whatever that is, and my third question why did I have to come with you?" asked Lincoln

"I think I can explain that" said someone

"Who said that!?" said Lincoln

"My name is Merlon I am a descendant of the people who created this town."

"Oh, cool!, but you can explain why I came right." asked Lincoln

"Indeed I can, you see, you and Mario are some of the heroes that could save all dimensions." said Merlon

"Woah!, I'm a hero!?" said Lincoln

"Yes, you are, along with 11 more people." said Merlon

"Wait... 11!? I have 10 sisters that also are somewhere in this dimension with me!" Said Lincoln

"You are right Lincoln, 10 out of the 11 more heroes are girls the other is Mario." Said Merlon.

"Woah... I can't believe it!" exclaimed Lincoln

"Yep and I know you and your sisters are from a way different dimension." Said Merlon.

"Yeah your right I was about to play this game called Super Paper Mario and me and my sisters all got sucked into a portal that appeared on the TV!" explained Lincoln

"But the real question is Mario, Lincoln, will you take this pure heart and try and stop the conquering of all dimensions!"

"Wait... What's a pure heart" asked Lincoln

"Oh forgot to explain... A pure heart is what will give you the power to defeat Count Bleck and save all dimensions, so, will you hero Mario and you, hero Lincoln, take this pure heart and attempt to save all dimensions!" asked Merlon

"Yaa-Hoo!" Said Mario

"Let's do this!" Said Lincoln

"Well then! Here you go!" said Merlon

This is the first of eight pure hearts Mario and Lincoln will acquire

"Alright my heroes now go and put it in that pillar over there!" said Merlon

"Guys lets go through the elevator" said Tippi

"Ok let's go... I'm ther- AHH!"

"Woah! Lincoln did you fall off the edge!" Asked Tippi

All of a sudden Lincoln appeared again but this time he was flying

"Guys look I'm flying!" said Lincoln

"Lincoln it looks like you have your own superpowers!" said Merlon

"Wow! This is so cool!, I will meet you guys down there." said Lincoln

 **When everyone was by the pillar...**

"All right what do we do?" asked Lincoln

"All you have to do is hold the pure heart up in your hands and the rest will just happen." said Tippi

"I'll let Mario do the honors." said Lincoln

"Let's-a-go!" said Mario as he held the pure heart in his hands

The pure heart then rises from Mario's hands and goes into the pillar and creates a door back where Merlon is standing

"Guys there's a door up here!" Said Merlon

"Well heroes it looks like we're going on our first adventure!" said Tippi

"Outta the way baby coming through!!" Said a random person

Lincoln then saw the baby and quickly realized that it was Lily! His baby sister!

"Guys chase that person with the baby!!" said Lincoln

"Why!?" asked Tippi

"Just follow me I will explain after!" said Lincoln

Lincoln, Mario and Tippi then chased after the random person with Lily

"They went in here!" said Lincoln

They then went inside

"Winky!" said Lily

"Lily!" said Lincoln happily as he hugged his baby sister

"Are you related to her?" asked the random person

"Yes I am her big brother Lincoln Loud and she is Lily Loud." said Lincoln

"Wait... Lily is the name of another hero!" said Tippi

"Exactly!" said Lincoln

"We have to tell Merlon about this!" said Tippi

"Sorry sir but we have to take my baby sister back."

said Lincoln

"Oh it's fine... at least I don't have to deal with stinky diapers anymore" said the random person

"Haha! Yea... also what's your name?" asked Lincoln

"My name is Bob" said Bob

"Ok bye Bob thanks for taking care of Lily!" Lincoln said

"See you later, see ya Lily!" Bob said

 **Back at Merlons...**

"Looks like you found another hero! Nice job!" exclaimed Merlon

"Yep!" Said Tippi

"So, your next task is to go to the door that appeared at the top of Flipside and walk through it and you should be on your way!" said Merlon

"Thanks Merlon see ya!" said both Tippi and Lincoln

The heroes then made there way up th the top of Flipside

"Alright everyone are you ready?" asked Tippi

"Let's-a-go!" said Mario

"Let's do this!" said Lincoln

"Poo-poo!" said Lily

Then they all walked through the door and went to Lineland to start their first adventure!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

"Wow, where are we?" asked Lincoln

"This place is called Lineland" said Tippi

Just then they all saw an enemy!

"Is that a goomba?" asked Lincoln

"Yes it is, and this would be a good time to figure out what powers you have" said Tippi

"Ok!" said Lincoln

Lincoln went over and punched the goomba in the face!

"Well that's a new way to die..." said the goomba

"Wow! It felt like I barely punched it!" said Lincoln

"I think another one of your powers is super strength!" said Tippi

"This is awesome!" said Lincoln

Lincoln continued to punch enemy's in the face while Mario jumped on them until they went down a pipe

"Guys there's a chest up there!" said Lincoln

So Lincoln flew up there and opened the chest to find a shroom shake!

"Woah... what's this?" asked Lincoln

"That's a shroom shake it will heal you when your down in HP." said Tippi

"Cool!" said Lincoln as he stores it away

When they came back up they found a new enemy!

"That's a squig it shoots things at you" said Tippi

Lincoln then proceeded to jump over it and punch it but it hit Lincoln which caused him to fall over

"Ouch!" said Lincoln

Lily, who was being piggybacked by Lincoln went over and hit it with her bottle

"Hahaha!" said Lily as she killed the enemy

"I think Lily also may have super strength just like you!" said Tippi

"Wow! Thanks for beating it Lily!" Lincoln said

"Poo-poo!" said Lily

They proceeded to beat enemies until they reached a house

"Let's go inside" said Lincoln

When they went inside they didn't see anything until...

"I sense something in this room" said Tippi

She then went around and uncovered a door!

"I knew it!" said Tippi as everyone went in the door

"So... What brings you here." said a mysterious man

"Who are you?" asked Lincoln

"I am the dimensional governor, bestovius! And who are you?" asked Bestovius

"These are the heroes that will save all dimensions!" said Tippi

" They do match the appearance of the heroes, but there are 12 heroes where are the rest!" said Bestovius

"Right now the heroes we have are Mario, Lincoln Loud, and Lily Loud." said Tippi

"Very well... But I am going to teach you trick to switch from 2D to 3D!" said Bestovius

"Wow, ok!" Said Lincoln

"How many coins do you have?" asked Bestovius

"20 coins, sir" said Lincoln

"Unggg, Fine, I will teach you for free!" said Bestovius

"Yayy!" Said both Lincoln and Lily

"Here we go!, flippidy, flappidy, floopidy, FLOP!" said Bestovius

Lincoln then felt something in him, something powerful!

"There now you should be able to flip to 3D, but only for a certain amount of time!" said Bestovius

Lincoln, Mario, and Lily tested out there new powers and also got some more powerups!

"Cool! a green shell!" said Lincoln

"Alright heroes, now go save all dimensions!" said Bestovius

"Alright see ya!" said Lincoln

"Bye Bye!" said Lily

"Bye!" said Mario

The heroes then left and made there way to a door that was blocked by blocks

"You can use your 3D powers to get past the blocks!" said Tippi

They did that and it worked!

They then came across more enemies!, Lincoln punched, Mario jumped, and Lily smacked them with there bottle until they leveled up!

"Woah what happened I feel stronger!" said Lincoln

"You should, we just leveled up, and everyone got 5 HP!" said Tippi

"Nice!" said Lincoln

"Wahoo!" said Mario

"Poo-poo!" said Lily

To get past a big hill they all flipped into 3D but got a surprise!

"Woah!!, how many squigs are there!?" asked Lincoln

"About 30!" said Tippi

They then proceeded to whack,punch,and smush until they got everyone.

"I think that's everyone" said Lincoln

They then went on and kept hitting blocks, but one particular block had something cool in it!

"Yum, a mushroom!" said Lincoln as he ate the mushroom

"Woah!!!, I'm getting bigger!" said Lincoln until he was a giant!

"Winky?" said Lily

"wow" said Mario who was kind of jealous

"Lincoln just keep running!" said Tippi

"Ok" said Lincoln as he crushed everything in sight

When he finished he saw a block that was very colorful

"What's that block?" asked Lincoln

"That's the end block, hit it!" said Tippi

Lincoln then hit it and everyone was transported to the next level in the chapter!

While they were being transported, Lincoln was thinking about where Clyde was...

 **In Count Blecks Castle...**

"Unnggg where am I? said Clyde

"Hey get up and hurry!" said a hammer bro

"Woah!! are you a hammer bro!?" said Clyde

"Yes and come on!" said hammer bro

They both tried to get out of the castle until they reached a dead end!

"Dang it wrong way!" said the hammer bro

"What are you doing" said a mysterious women

"Oh shoot run!" said the hammer bro

"No you don't!" said the woman as red lines appeared around the hammer bro

"Hail count Bleck" said the hammer bro

"What did you do to him!?" asked Clyde

"I brainwashed him so he now obeys count Bleck and I'm gonna do the same to you!" said the woman

"NOOOOO!!!" said Clyde as he got brainwashed

"hail count Bleck" said Clyde

"Good now let's go get the punk rock girl" said the woman

 **Also in Count Blecks Castle...**

"Dudes this way!" said Luna

"Ok!" said the two goombas

"Just where do you think your going!" said the woman

"Run!" said Luna

"Clyde go catch them!" said the woman

"Yes master" said Clyde as he chased after them

Clyde then caught up and tackled Luna

"Clyde what are you doing bro!?" asked Luna

"Master I got her" said Clyde

"Good time to brainwash!" said the woman

"Why me!?!?" said Luna as she got brainwashed

"hail count Bleck" said Luna

"Hahahaha! count Bleck is gonna be happy!" said the woman


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

"I feel the pure heart is here, but still far, far, away" said Tippi

"Let's-a-go!" said Mario

"Wait... How are we supposed to get up this mountain?" asked Lincoln

"You guys can look for hidden objects with your new powers" said Tippi

They then looked for hidden things no one found anything... until Lily found a hidden block which she hit with her rattle

"Boom!" said Lily

Three big mountains then appeared

"Well... there it is!" good job Lily!" said Lincoln

"Ya-hoo!" said Mario

Lincoln then picked up Lily and continued giving her a piggyback ride

"Alright let's go!" said Tippi

They made there way up and when they got to the top they found a koopa... but it had sunglasses on!

"That's weird" said Lincoln

"I'm gonna beat you for count Bleck!" said the koopa

Lincoln then tossed Lily onto the koopas head and it sucked into its shell, which Mario then kicked

"I think Count Bleck hypnotized that koopa!" said Tippi

"I hope none of my sisters or Clyde got hypnotized..." Lincoln said in his mind

They then got to the top and came across something

"We need to ride that to get to the other side" said Tippi

"How do we ride that!?" asked Lincoln

"Easy, just step in the red square" said Tippi

They then did that and starting flipping

"Hahah!, this tickles" said Lincoln

"Geegagga!" said Liky laughing

They then got to the other side and went through a door

"How do we get on those blocks?" asked Lincoln

"Try your powers" said Tippi

He then used his powers and got on the blocks

"Ohh" said Lincoln

They then made there way across KOing koopas and paratroopas until they came to the other side

"Woah watch out!" said Lincoln as he saw something spiky heading towards them

"Jump on the hill!" said Tippi

They then jumped on the hill that they were by and dodged it

"Geez that was close, alright now let's go" said Lincoln

He then came across another one

"Oh no!, there's no hill!" said Lincoln

"again, use your powers" said Tippi

He then used his powers and dodged it

"Oh, sorry" said Lincoln

"It's fine, lets go" said Tippi

They were almost up until...

"Ow!" said Lincoln

"Oh yea!, that reminds me! You have a time limit of 10 seconds to use your powers, if you take longer you lose a health point" said Tippi

"Oh, well were up now!" said Lincoln

They then went through that door

"How do we get across now?" said Lincoln

"There's a sign here that says "bridge closed" and it was written by Red the Bridgemaster

"Well, maybe he lives over there" said Lincoln

"Righta-here!" said Mario

"Woah... ok" Said Lincoln suprised he actually said something

The pipe then took them to the house that Lincoln saw

"Alright let's go in" said Lincoln

They go in and see no one but they here someone crying

"This is creepy, Lucy would probably like it" said Lincoln

"It's coming from upstairs" said Tippi

They went up star but found nothing, Mario then found a man that was crying

"I'm stuck I-I-In 3D!" Said the Man

Mario then went by him and flipped him back into 2D

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" said the man

"Hey what's your name?" asked Tippi

"My name is the Red Bridgemaster, and is there anything you need because I have to do something for you for helping me" said the Red BridgeMaster

"Can you flip down the bridge for us?" asked Tippi

"I will if you get this question right" said Red Bridgemaster

"The question is, what is the manliest color out of red, green, or both?" said Red Bridgemaster

"I'm guessing Red since your name is red Bridgemaster" said Lincoln

"Correct!, good job I will let down the bridge!"

He then flicked a lever and a bridge appeared out of nowhere

"Wow, that's cool" said Lincoln

"That bridge will take you to a small town" said Red Bridgemaster

"Alright let's go" said Tippi

They then went across the bridge and found themselves in a town

"Look a shop!" said Lincoln

They then went inside the shop to find all sorts of items!

"Hello and welcome to the item shop!" the sales person said

"So what do you have here?" asked Lincoln

"We have shroom shakes, shell shocks,POW blocks, etc." said the sales person

"How many coins do we have?" asked Lincoln

"About 100" said Tippi

"How much are those items?" asked Lincoln

"They range from 4 coins to 6 coins" said the sales person

"We will take two of each" said Lincoln

"Woo-hoo!" said Mario

They then left the shop and made there way to the end of the town

"Shoot how are we supposed to get across this time" said Lincoln

"Poo-poo" said Lily as she pointed at another pipe and house

"Ohhhh, good job Lily!" said Lincoln

They then went through the pipe and went in the house.

"Who are you!?" asked someone

"Three of the heroes, and who are you?" asked Tippi

"My name is Green Bridgemaster"

"Also, I don't think your the heroes" said Green

"How can we prove it to you?" asked Tippi

"Hmm,let's see... Oh!, In this town there is a golden square, if you can get it, then I will believe you and let you pass" said Green

"Alright, let's go explore" said Tippi

They then went back to the town and started exploring and went inside a house and found something pretty suspicious...

"It looks like there's something green behind this screen" said Lincoln

Mario then used his power and found a pipe behind the screen!

"Let's-a-go!" said Mario

"Nice find Mario!" said Lincoln

They made there way down the pipe and found themselves blocked by a lot of thwomps!

"Oh, No!, how are we gonna get past this!?!?" said Lincoln sarcastically

They then used there powers and got past the thwomps easily

"Welp, easier than I thought" said Lincoln

They then went through the door and on the other side, the door locked up!

"Shoot, what do we do?" asked Lincoln

"Let's explore around here and see if we can find a way out and/or the golden square" said Tippi

They then looked around and found a small chest on a big floating platform

"This should be easy" said Lincoln as he flew up and opened the chest... and something golden popped out!

"Yes!" said Lincoln as he flew back down

A voice then said "Since you have gotten the golden square which requires flying powers and super strength to open the chest, we know you are the heroes and will open the door back up" said a voice

The door then opened and they left

"Time to go back to the house!" said Tippi

"Let's do this!" said Lincoln

"Ya-hoo!" said Mario

"Ha-ha!" said Lily

They then went back to the house and showed Green the golden square

"So you are the heroes, wow!" said Green

"Yea, so can you let the bridge down" said Tippi

"Sure!" said Green as he pulled a lever

"Woah, that bridge is even nicer!" said Lincoln

"Yea... oh, almost forget to ask you, what's the best color out of Green, Red, or both?" asked Green

"Red!" said Mario

"WHAT!?!?, GREEN IS THE BEST COLOR!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!" said green as he punched everyone out of his house

"AHHHHHH!" said Lincoln as he flopped on the ground

"Geez, he got triggered" said Lincoln

"Yea, well, we can cross now!" said Tippi

They went across the bridge and found the Same star block as last time

"Well, I guess it's the end of the level!" said Lincoln

"Hy-Ya!" said Lily as she hit the block with her bottle as they made there way to the next level...

 **In Count Blecks Castle...**

"Why is Mario and his friend even trying to stop the end of dimensions" said Count Bleck

"I don't know but there gonna get beat" said Dimentio

"Ey, there gonna get beat by O,Chunks!" 

"You think you can take them?" asked Count Bleck

"Ye, I can beat them with e hand tied behind me back!" said O,Chunks

"Then go do that" said Count Bleck

"Ok, see ye guys after I beat them up" said O,Chunks

"He's probably gonna get beat isn't he" said Dimentio

"Probably" said Count Bleck

 **Hey guys that's the end of chapter 4, and In case your wondering I'm sorry but there will be no other pixels beside Tippi.**


End file.
